Cosas Inusuales: Misa Corrige a L
by Lallen
Summary: Si, leyeron bien. Si se quejan por Ooc, sepan que ESA ES LA IDEA. Una tarde, los genios discuten sobre un sudoku. Como es que Misa tiene la respuesta?


**Hoy en…**

"_**Cosas Inusuales"**_

**En Esta Ocasión:**

Misa corrige a L

**-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.(Death Note no me pertenece y no estoy ganando dinero escribiendo fics)-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**----**

**-------------**

Ésta era una situación difícil.

L observaba fijamente la hoja de periódico, mientras seguía atascándose de cubitos de azúcar, puestos en un gran tazón junto a él, usando casi el 100% de su cerebro en pensar en la solución.

Near estaba aun MÁS despeinado que de costumbre, observando fríamente la hoja a la vez que seguía jugueteando con un mechón de su blanco cabello.

Mello se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior, sacudía la cabeza, se mordía el pulgar, mientras observaba lo mismo que los dos anteriores.

Light también, concentrado hasta el limite, sin separar la vista del mismo objeto, y con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.

¿Cómo él, el dios del nuevo mundo, no podía resolver ese gran problema?

Sudoku. Un Sudoku profesional al que le faltaba un solo número, justo en el centro.

Los cuatro estaban agotados de tanto pensar, pero no lograban encontrar el número que faltaba.

El primero en estallar fue, obviamente, Mello.

-¡A la %$#! ¡Ésta cosa es una porquería estúpida e imposible de resolver!-

Near suspiró –Como siempre, Mello, te dejas llevar por tus emociones que te ordenan abandonar este problema. Muy bien, lo resolveré yo entonces.-

**Tac.** Mello inmediatamente se defendió –No, quería decir… eh… Ésta es una cosa estúpida e imposible de resolver… claro, sin chocolate.- y se fue a la cocina a buscar uno.

-¡No puedo creer que hagan sudokus tan difíciles en el periódico!- se quejó Light. – ¡Deberían enjuiciarlos!-

Todos los presentes lo miraron con cara de "¡¿QUÉ?!".

-…Cosa, que… eh… claro no haré yo, yo nos Kira, jiji…- y sonrió con una enorme e hipócrita sonrisa.

L y Near se miraron entre sí, luego voltearon hacia Light, con expresión aburrida. Se instaló un leve silencio.

Pero ningún silencio es para siempre.

-Éste problema tiene una dificultad de 99.99999999999998%- calculó L, con un cubito de azúcar en la boca.

Se quedaron pensando unos momentos más, en silencio.

Entonces Light se dio cuenta de algo muy raro:

-Oigan, ¿Qué hacemos los tres en una misma habitación?-

-…Oye, es cierto, ¿Qué no yo estaba muerto? ¿Y Mello?- preguntó L.

-Esto es raro ¿Qué hacemos resolviendo algo en conjunto con Kira?- Reflexionó Near.

-Mello estaba muerto, y L…- dijo Light.

-Y a ti Matsuda te había disparado hasta la muerte y Ryuk te había anotado, ¿oh no?- preguntó L.

Todos se asomaron a la otra habitación, donde Ryuk y Matsuda se disputaban una manzana. Al verlos, Matsuda se la dejó a Ryuk, que los saludó mientras se la comía, mientras Matsuda les sonrió a los tres genios con una sonrisa estúpida.

-… ¿Ese tipo me disparó a mi?- pregunto Light, sin podérselo creer, casi con asco.

-Si, yo estaba ahí- respondió Near, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esto es muy raro. Pero da igual, debemos terminar ese sudoku.- aclaró L, dirigiéndose al periódico, y seguido por Near y Light.

Luego de un rato llegó Mello, con su barra de chocolate, y Light comenzó a pensar en voz alta, como haciéndose el líder de una investigación importante.

-Muy bien, si el valor del punto 1C es igual a 7**x** dividido entre 80, le da un valor total de un 80% de probabilidad de un…-

-…binomio al cuadrado multiplicado por la suma total de **x** y 40**a**, dándole un valor de la suma del lado 3C, 5C y 2B, que multiplicado por la suma y el porcentaje total de un trinomio con valores desconocidos de **x** y **y **nos deja un resultado parecido al numero del 65% de probabilidad en un 99% de la cantidad total expresada en porcentaje…- le siguió L.

-…Pero no olvidemos que la suma triangular y diagonal de sus lados nos indica un porcentaje dentro de un total un poco menor, pues la cantidad expresada en **x **nos demuestra que **y **es igual a **a** en cantidades iguales…- completó Near.

-…Y por lo tanto, por la suma total de los lados, porcentajes y binomios (los trinomios se anulan dada la que expresa la suma de todos sus lados dividida en 3), el numero que va ahí, según nuestros cálculos, es 1.5.- finalizó Mello.

Los cuatro genios se miraron entre sí, satisfechos.

-100% de probabilidad exacta.- asintió L, comiéndose otro cubo de azúcar.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo logramos!- exclamó Light, elevando los brazos al cielo.

Mello hizo lo mismo, Near observó con su mirada neutral de siempre. L tomó triunfante el lápiz y comenzó a escribir el 1, cuando…

Una mano lo detuvo.

-Disculpa que te corrija, L, pero estás mal.-

Todos observaron fijamente a la chica de la que provenía la corrección. Amane Misa.

-¡¿¿¿Eeeeh???!- exclamaron todos, excepto Near, que solo musitó un "¿Hm?"

-Sí, están mal.- dijo Misa, señalando el numero que L había comenzado a poner. –Si se fijan, el valor de **x** no es 64, como pensaban, y aquí la división total de los trinomios no da cero, y además la multiplicación total de los números en realidad no da un 85% si no un 20%, por lo tanto la operación está mal pensada, además el punto decimal de esta parte indica que el numero debe aumentarse para anular la base diagonal de la suma que multiplicada por el valor de a da 500, igual que los demás múltiplos de 5**x**, y además la raíz cuadrada de los números no da el mismo numero que debería dar la operación.-

Todos observaron incrédulos a Misa, luego el periódico, luego a Misa. L comenzó a hacer las cuentas mentalmente.

Y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando exclamó, extrañado – ¡Un momento! ¡Tiene razón! ¡Nuestra deducción anterior daba en realidad 99.9999999999993 % y no un 100% como yo creía! ¡Tiene razón!-

-Sí, y el número que va ahí en realidad es 550.- explicó Misa, tomando el lápiz y anotando el número ella misma.-

Mello mordió un pedazo de su chocolate y se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos. –Entonces los trinomios no se anulaban…-

-No, pues la suma total puede dar un valor distinto, que se conoce como variante de Capmbell, muy poco conocida.-

-Oooooooooh…- musitaron todos.

Y Misa se retiró cantando alguna cancioncita tonta, como siempre, ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes.

Y no crean, la ultima vez que L le preguntó sobre la tal "Variante de Campbell", Misa respondió que no conocía esa marca de cosméticos.

Nada cambió luego de esto.

Sólo, nadie comprendió jamás este fenómeno.

Y además, nadie comprendió por que Mello, L y Light seguían vivos y jugaban a resolver sudokus con Near.

Ah, no sabemos de qué periódico sacaron ese sudoku.

Ni tampoco sabemos qué rayos era eso de los trinomios, binomios, porcentajes etc etc

Y tampoco estamos seguros de que es una "Variante de Campbell".

¿Existirá?

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd:**** Inusual****, eh?**


End file.
